


Security

by PatchworkSam



Series: Sam Headcanons - BSGC Top 5 Prompt #17 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cage Trauma, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Issues with sleep, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Trouble Sleeping, near-panic attacks at least, only very vaguely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkSam/pseuds/PatchworkSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Sam can't sleep without being completely covered with blankets/shirt, even in summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

It’s summer, and it’s hot in the bunker. Even semi-underground, the air is still and heavy. Nonetheless, Sam wakes in a cold sweat, shivering as he reaches to pull the scattered covers over himself.

He sleeps better fully covered in blankets. He feels vaguely childish, tugging the sheets up to his chin, but it does feel safer, somehow. Less exposed.

Sam’s shirt is soaked with sweat, but he dares not take that off either. Snatches of nightmares fill his mind at the thought—icy fingers trailing across his bare skin, scraping along his spine, caressing his sides, his hips…

A sickening shudder wracks him, and he tightens the blankets around his body. He tries to force his mind blank and focuses on breathing steadily for the next few minutes. He reminds himself he is in the bunker. This is a safe place.

And yet… There’s his locked bedroom door, and the gun under his pillow, and the multiple layers wrapped around him in the heat of summer. He tells himself he’s being paranoid, but the fact remains, he can’t get to sleep without all of that in place. And if he does…

A hitch in his breath reminds him not to think about that. The most recent nightmare still hangs heavy over his mind, and he wills his breathing to calm before it flares into panic.

Eventually his heart stops pounding like a caged animal and his breaths come more smoothly. He’s even more exhausted than he was to begin with, but he can’t bring himself to try and go back to sleep.

Sleep is an all too vulnerable state. His mind lies open to ravaging by nightmares, while his body lies prone and unprotected. The gun under his pillow and the layers cocooning his body are there just as much for peace of mind as for any physical protection they may provide.


End file.
